Witch Hunt
by TripleS-18
Summary: While Mandy takes a walk through the cemetary, discover her TRUE thoughts and feelings. Based off of the Jack Off Jill song. R&R, rated for language. Hinted BillyXMandy.


**Author's Note:** w00t. Unfortunately, due to my new found obsession with Billy and Mandy, I really doubt my Zim fanfictions will come to a closure. I appologize.

Anyway, this is a fanfiction that I thought of while listening to Jack Off Jill in the middle of the night. This is more of a story with hinted BillyXMandy, with the idea of what are Mandy's TRUE thoughts like. Could she be different than you'd think...? Here's her walk through the cemetary, while at age 13.

The story is based off of the song "Witch Hunt" by Jack Off Jill.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Billy, Mandy, or any other characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Witch Hunt**

By Sky

_Dead girls dance, they burn and twirl. Witch cunt, witch hunt, burn this girl.  
Dead girls dance, they burn and twirl. Witch hunt, witch cunt, burn this girl.  
Dead girls dance...-_

The thirteen-year-old blonde goth girl strolled along the cemetary, silently, while stuck within her own thoughts. Sometimes, her thoughts seemed a bit... different, for her standards, to be thinking as. More of, perhaps her having a sign of... sensitivity. But the thought would always disgust her, and would only merely be something for her to shrug off and forget; pretend it was inhumanly possible. Though, sometimes...

Mandy shook her head. It had been some years now, or so it seemed... Some years indeed. Though, it was technically only three, but it felt like much more...

But still, there were times where she couldn't help but fear an inner somewhat... low self-esteem. She would tell herself and state many times that she was the only reasonable being, and everyone else deserved to die in some horrible, twisted way, and yet... there were times where she'd find herself not angry, like she always was, but even just... sad. On that note, she still has continued to hate herself for missing Billy that one time ten years ago. Why the hell did she care so much for the idiot...?

Whatever.

Nonetheless, all that can be stated as a definite: She could never be happy. Whether if she was angry or sad, she would never be happy. As far as she knew and believed. But yes, beneath the hard shell she contained herself in, somewhere in there lied a somewhat depressed version of herself... maybe still hating, but in a more sorrowful state.

She passed through graveyards, and as cliche and expected as ever through the night sky, the grey fog clogged up the atmosphere, making the whole area as creepy as ever... perfect for Mandy. How she loved the darkness. Though it was starting to shower, the rain hitting harder than usual, soaking Mandy.

The thoughts that would continuously go through her head, as if like interrogation with herself, questioning: Could she really actually CARE for Billy? Perhaps was the reason she was urged to destroy people's lives was because she hated her own? The thoughts would race through her head, but with her inwardly screaming back, "Fuck no! I'm perfectly fine! I need no one, and that's final!"

_I'm running out of air. There's a carnival in the graveyard tonight, with the clouds that fall with poison. And they fall on my skin, making tiny holes. Erasing my legacy. Nothing hurts. Nothing's right. I am nothing..._

"Am I nothing...?" she softly questioned to herself. She bit her lip, growling, when even just slightly considering herself at the same level or below the rest of the pathetic lives in the rest of the world. To be just as equal as everyone else...? No! She was different. She was stronger. She was more powerful... yet she'd always claim to eventually rule the world, but when the hell will that be anyway?

"Shut UP!!" she yelled at herself, practically screaming it, though upon realizing this, covered her mouth quickly, and shook her head, stomping her foot. She tried to regain her composure, and stand up straight again, acting her best to stay as perfectly calm and normal as humanly possible, or for her standards, at least. She made a turn, making her enter farther within the graveyard, and with larger tombstones. At times, her hands would trace against the epitaphs, subconsciously, though she herself not caring less of a shit of who even died.

_Turning to the left, I get on a ride, and the ride's dark. And drive Nazi cars.  
And I am no longer afraid. Because I've held on so tight, that I've crushed them.  
I've crushed them..._

Mandy was practically a professional at pushing people away. It was almost her job. Anyone who was DUMB enough to care for HER- she pushed away. Her friends, her parents... anyone who could only simply try to help her. She'd push them away, or if not, abuse them. She was always the abusive type, seeing as it was the only way to get what she wanted. Eventually she'd end up crushing everyone, until having nothing. Absolutely nothing. And no one.

_It covers me, and I try to find comfort in the darkness. Where I am no longer your misanthropic majesty, with only one match... and one chance to burn.  
Only one..._

Was she truly losing her touch? She hated humanity. She was still as misanthropic as ever. But ever having any care, even the slightest bit, may make her fall down from the crown of hatred she once owned. Not only in the case of Billy. But in how Dora hurt her feelings, after using her when she thought she was... her friend.

She was suddenly feeling... overheated. It didn't make sense, since the air was breezy, but it almost felt like the rain drops were burning her skin, and her skin burned. Her head was hurting again, like it seemed to have alot at points. Maybe she had taken too much medication. It always gave her weird reactions if she took too much. Her parents had decided to give her medication a while back to see if there would be anything to relieve any stress, just to test if it would make her cool off, and not get as angry. That wasn't quite successful. Though, Mandy also was known for taking headache medicine too, which was ironic, since headache pills usually make it worse or do nothing.

She sighed, and walked on, the rain hitting harder, and the wind blowing just as hard.

_I'M BURNING!  
I'M FUCKING BURNING!!_

It really did feel like was burning, she wanted to take a rest, but the world was getting dizzy around her, and suddenly, spinning. She tried to shake her head, to keep herself together, but it was too hard. She tripped and fell onto the ground, on her knees, then toppling over completely, with her body laying on her side, while staring at the ground, with blurry vision, confused on what the hell was happening to her.

"MAAAANDYYYYY?" a voice called for her.

Mandy's eyes jolted open, as she tried to shut them tight, to try to make the world around her disappear completely, the thoughts to go away, and the whole world to stop spinning like a speedy, never-endng merry-go-round, that is anything but merry. "B-Billy...?" she spoke it in a whisper under her breath, when automatically knowing whose voice it is. Her eyes were too blurry, but she tried to look around to see where he was... but it was all so hard to see... she wanted to call him over, but couldn't find her voice to do so, and just laid there.

_Let the idiot try and find me._ She thought to herself, almost wanting to smirk, but not even capeable of that. _We'll see how smart he is to react..._

She felt herself breathing more heavily now, and she saw his figure coming towards her, still yelling her name, but more in exclamation instead of questioning and sounding... worried. But that was when she shut her eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness.

_Dead girl's dance, they burn and twirl. Witch hunt, witch cunt, **burn this girl...**_


End file.
